La era de las mafias
by AmySilhouette
Summary: Prácticamente toda la ciudad está controlada por tres grandes mafias, los Kanzaki, los Kuga y los Fujino. Adivina que ocurre entre las dos ultimas.


_Capítulo 1_

-De ninguna manera-Quiso concluir Natsuki ante la propuesta de su padre.

-No te estaba preguntando, Nat, simplemente quería que lo supieras.-Le dijo su padre elevando la mirada por encima del periódico que tenía entre manos.-Y por el bien de la familia será mejor que no te niegues ante la propuesta, acude a la reunión que hay organizada con los Fujino y los Kanzaki. Ya sabes la hora y el lugar.-Concluyó su padre dando por finalizada la discursión.

Natsuki todavía seguía fulminándolo con su mirada esmeralda a través del periódico. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo a ella? Solo quería seguir con su solitaria vida de siempre, y recalcar lo de sola. La ira comenzó a abrirse paso entre la conciencia, nublando su racionalidad y dejado salir sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-¡A la mierda tú y tu reunión!-Exclamó tirando la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella, al lado de la de su padre, donde tenía varios documentos que había inspeccionado con anterioridad ya que tenían referencia al caso, y varias tazas de té. Todo aquello hizo un ruido tremendo, y con aquel final, salió disparada dejando a su padre haciendo un giro de 360º con sus ojos. Sabia el genio de su hija, y también sabía que ella tenía muy claro lo que le convenía, por lo que no se preocupó.

Saliendo de la mansión, se dirigió hacia su Ducati y sin ánimo de colocarse el casco, arrancó dejando un derrape impregnado en el asfalto. Su larguísimo pelo negro al viento, dejando a la vista sus ojos esmeraldas y con aquel porte de chica mala, Natsuki Kuga era toda una belleza, aunque a ella no le gustara admitirlo, su pasión por la lencería la delataba.

¿Se puede saber por qué su padre quería pasarle ahora su puesto a ella? No veía ningún problema quedarse así, como siempre había estado, concentrada en su vida y delirando de vez en cuando con su única amiga, Mai, exceptuando que ésta fuera una de las élites con mayor rango dentro de su familia y era la encargada de "protegerla". Como si ella no fuera capaz de protegerse por si misma.

Y sí, los Kuga eran una de las tres mafias más influyentes de todo Japón. Y las otras dos restantes eran la familia Fujino y la Kanzaki. El padre de Natsuki, uno de los capos, quería que ella se fuera familiarizando con el negocio (válgase la rebundáncia) de su familia, por lo que debía de ser partícipe de la reunión que tendría lugar a las 22:00 en la segunda planta del edificio aparentemente en ruinas al lado del café Niarro's. Y no, no tenía muchas ganas la susodicha de ir a la reunión, y muchísimo menos de encontrarse con los Fujino, ya había tenido un desagradable encuentro con una tal Tomoe a la hora de eliminar a un sujeto, y coincidió con ella, y todo esto llevó a una pelea entre las dos. Desde entonces, averiguó que era una de las élites de la familia Fujino y no quería mezclarse con esa "chusma".

Miró el reloj, eran las 20:43, debía ir a cenar algo y prepararse para la jodida reunión. Puso marcha al Niarro's bar donde había quedado con Mai para encontrarse después de hablar con su padre. Natsuki sabía que cuando su padre la llamaba nunca era para algo bueno, y como Mai era, aparte de su única amiga, como una hermana para ella, se lo contaba todo. Aparcó perfectamente justo al lado de la entrada principal, y dando caso omiso de algunos piropos que le echaron al bajar, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

Mai estaba vestida prácticamente igual que ella, solo que sus abundantes pechos eran bastante más complicados de meter en la cazadora de cuero, pero no parecía suponerle un problema a la pelirroja. Natsuki se sentó, y nada más hacerlo, puso su cabeza entre sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa, y susurró:

-Me cago en todo.- Acto seguido, pidió una hamburguesa y un bote aparte de mayonesa. Como su padre le había fastidiado la noche, ella se alegraría cenando algo realmente bueno, en su opinión, claro.

-Entonces todo ha tenido que ir genial, señorita angustias-Ironizó Mai mientras pedía solo un refresco.-Cuéntame, anda.-

Natsuki le contó lo sucedido en la reunión con su padre, mientras daba bocados a su, prácticamente, hamburguesa de mayonesa con algo de carne. Mai se quedó en silencio mirando por una de las ventanas del bar, luego volvió a mirarla y le dijo:

-Mira, creo que deberías ir a la maldita reunión, y a partir de lo que allí se haga, hablar con tu padre.-Intentó hacerle entrar en razón- Aunque sabes que él no cambiará de opinión, conociéndole como le conoces-

Natsuki no respondió, se limitó a esperar a que su amiga acabara su refresco, y es que Natsuki había devorado prácticamente su comida y había tardado décimas de segundo en acabar con ella.

-Bien, voy para allá, faltan diez minutos.-Comentó levantándose-Luego te cuento.-

-Ten cuidado.-Fue lo último que escuchó de Mai, ya que salió pitando del bar.

Aquel edificio buena espina no daba, todo sea dicho, pero nadie diría que sería utilizado para realizar una de las reuniones que decidirían el futuro de las mafias que prácticamente reinaban en el país. Visualizó su moto aparcada, y de una patada abrió la puerta que parecía cerrada. Todo estaba oscuro y con un leve olor a humedad, aquello le faltaría poco para derrumbarse completamente. Subió las escaleras, y peldaño por peldaño escuchaba el propio eco de sus pasos, al llegar al quinto piso, lo único que había era una puerta cerrada, la cual asomaba un deje de luz por la rendija que todas las puertas dejan en la parte baja. Abrió sin tocar.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. Cesó la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Natsuki cerró los ojos antes de adaptarse a la nueva luz que alumbraba toda la habitación, ocultando así sus ojos esmeraldas. Al volver abrirlos, se colocó de espaldas a un grupo situado a la derecha de la habitación y miró a los que estaban en la izquierda. La habitación era rectangular, una gran mesa situada en el centro, y de las diez personas que parecía allí haber a simple vista, solo dos estaban sentadas, las demás se cernían como sombras custodiándolas. Un paraje no muy alegre, la verdad.

Un tapete estaba intentando decorar la pared frente a la única puerta existente, y en eso, un hombre que más bien parecía un gorila enfundado en un traje, le dijo:

-Su nombre, madame.-Dijo con una voz de ultratumba, y antes de contestar, Nat se giró para mirarle fijamente. Al chocar sus ojos verdes con los marrones del segurata, el hombre hizo una reverencia y se disculpó.- Mis disculpas , por favor, siéntese.-Señalando el extremo izquierdo.

Se dirigió al asiento reservado para ella, y en esos momentos notó una presencia familiar... un momento, ¿Mai? La susodicha lo único que hizo fue guiñarle un ojo al tiempo que le sonreía disimuladamente. Natsuki se sentó y se fijó en quienes eran los que estaban sentados. Sus ojos primero chocaron con otros rojizos, y algo hizo "clac".

¿Tal vez había sido su silla que había cedido ante su peso? ¿puede ser que la cena le hubiera sentado mal? No, aquel clac no lo había sentido antes, y lo único que se le ocurrió decir es "Oh mierda" mentalmente. La poseedora de los ojos rojizos giró levemente la cabeza mirándola con curiosidad, pero sus ojos denotaban un ademán de sorpresa incluido.

-Bienvenida, Kuga-san, soy Kanzaki Reito, representante de la familia Kanzaki- Comenzó a presentarse el chico de pelo y ojos castaños- Y esta bella dama es Fujino Shizuru, representante de los Fujino.-La nombrada sonrió entornando los ojos, y Natsuki comenzó a intentar recordar cómo disimular su notorio sonrojo.

-Bien, como bien supongo que saben, soy Kuga Natsuki, de los Kuga.-Intentó decir del tirón. Siempre había sido una mujer de pocas palabras, y esa no iba a ser una excepción. Su mirada vagó por la habitación y contemplando a los élites de los representantes, y fue cuando visualizó a Tomoe, como escolta de la extraña mujer de ojos rojos. Suspiró. Aquella reunión sería muy larga.

_Bien, aunque me ha quedado cortito el primer capítulo de esta mafiosa serie espero que te haya gustado y intentaré no tardar en continuarla. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero criticas! (se aceptan toda clase ;) )_


End file.
